Un amor Congelado
by leopardinelectro
Summary: Jack es un chico que comienza a tener sentimiento por Hiccup un muchacho que estudia en la Universidad, sin embargo, comienza a tener sentimiento más profundos hacia él, tendrá que luchar contra todos los obstáculos para estar con la persona que ama.
1. Capitulo 1: Un día más

Se han puesto a pensar en lo difícil que es ver cómo esa persona especial sale con alguien más? y lo incómodo que puede resultar tratar de fingir ser su amigo cuando en realidad quieres darle un abrazo y no soltarlo? Pues creo que estoy pasando por esa situación en este momento.

Lo que realmente me genera conflicto es el hecho de pensar que esta persona pues… es un hombre… bueno realmente un chico, es más pequeño que yo por un año y a pesar de eso estudiamos en el mismo grado, lo sé es ridículo pero es cierto me enamore de un chico, cometí la estupidez de acercarme como un compañero de escuela para hablar sobre materias y al final termine enamorado de sus ojos verdes y lo que más me tortura es ver como una de mis mejores amiga Merida intenta salir con el…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La luz entraba por mi ventana y llegaba el momento que más odiaba durante el día que era el tener que levantarme para asistir al colegio, se podía escuchar mi celular vibrar sobre la repisa, al salir de la cama pude ver el aparato sonando a punto de caer, aun dormido salí de la habitación y entré al baño para comenzar a ducharme, sentir el agua fría corriendo por mi cuerpo me hacía sentir más despierto para entrar en razón, además de que mi cabello extrañamente blanco lucía más brillante.

Al salir del baño solo con toalla noté que tenía mensajes en la contestadora era algo muy extraño pues mi abuelo no solía llamarme a menos que fuera necesario, me segui vistiendo mientras escuchaba los mensajes:

 _ **Mensaje 1 envíado ayer a las 9:00 PM:**_ _¿Hola Jack?, oye mañana llegaré tarde a la universidad, adelantate y yo llegaré a clase después, solo explicale a la loca maestra que llegó a la segunda hora, gracias_

-Ese tipo piensa que soy su mensajero o qué?- al terminar baje a prepararme el desayuno como no quería tener que lavar trastos solo comí una manzana, cereal y jugo, despues en la universidad vería donde comprar algo más.

Al salir del departamento sentí como el aire frío recorría la calle, saqué mi celular, me coloqué los audífonos y comencé a caminar. Al llegar a la parada del Bus me detuve a esperar el transporte cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Buenos días Jack, ¿se te hizo temprano o es que te caíste de la cama? - Le dijo una chica de cabellos rojos, muy chinos y unos ojos azules profundos

-No todos dormimos como osos Merida, algunos si somos humanos ¬¬

-Vamos Frosty no sean tan amargado sonriele a la vida, hoy si que te levantaste de mal genio ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-Acabo de llegar realmente, sabes que a esta hora no tengo humor para nada

-Bueno pues vámonos que tengo practica de arco en unas horas y no quiero llegar tarde.

Al subir al Bus todo parecía normal, no había muchas persona y nos pudimos sentar mientras llegabamos a la Universidad.

-Por Dios Jack, creo que esta ahí sentado

-¿De quien hablas Merida?, si vuelves a confundir a la gente te van a demandar por acoso - dijo Jack mientras reía al ver la cara molesta de la pelirroja al recordar que la semana había seguido a una chica pensando que era su mejor amiga por todo el campus.

-Deja de reírte tan alto te puede oír, creo que es Hiccup el que va sentado enfrente - Al escuchar el nombre deje de reír y voltee casi de inmediato, en ese momento el castaño volteo y me vio directamente a los ojos.

-Jack, Merida ¿hace cuanto que subieron? - Nos preguntó mientras se levantaba de su sitio para sentarse con nosotros, claro esta que me dedique a escuchar música mientras ellos hablaban.

El camino fue de lo más tranquilo dejando de lado que me sabía controlar muy bien para disimular lo que sentía. Al entrar al edificio Merida de mala gana se fue hacia su salón y me dejó junto con a Hiccup.

-Tu amiga vaya que es divertida - Dijo Hiccup mientras la veía alejarse y voltear a vernos mientras caminaba

-Es una chica muy simpática y valiente no cabe duda que esta obsesionada con los animales pero es buena persona - entre riendo al salón, me senté cerca de la ventana e Hiccup se sentó atrás de mi.

Todas las clases estuve a nada de quedarme dormido pero Hic siempre me despertaba empujándome ya eran casi 12 y pronto saldríamos al primer break del día. Al sonar la campaña sentía que moriría de hambre -Claro no desayune prácticamente - pensé mientras Hiccup salía del salón

Al llegar a la cafetería que estaba bastante llena vi a Ana y a Bella sentadas en una de las mesas del lugar. Para variar estaba comenzando a nevar.

-Vamos Frosty solo esta vez - Insistió Ana una chica de cabello anaranjado obsesionada con los muñecos de nieve, -Ayudame a hacer uno, hacerlo yo sola no es divertido y Elsa esta en prácticas de Gimnasia.

-Entiende Ana que no la última vez termine haciendo el muñeco yo solo porque te fuiste con Kristoff ¬¬

Mientras discutía con Ana vi a Bella sentada junto a Hiccup conversando extrañamente regresaban a verme continuamente, el castaño tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas llenas de pecas - No hay nada más lindo en este mundo que él - Mientras lo veía,Ana ya estaba colgaba de mi cuello jalandome a la nieve.

Al terminar las clases Bella salió corriendo y me pidió que la acompañara a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros como no los había podido entregar estaba casi histérica, mientras caminábamos Bella no dejaba de hacer preguntar sobre el cabello mi cabello blanco, por mi piel algo más blanca de lo normal, que si ya había alguien con quien saliera.

-Jaja No Bella, de momento estoy bien solo y no tengo ganas de salir con alguien - desvié la mirada directo a los jardines donde estaban Hiccup el cual ya estaba siendo asediado por Ana para juntar la nieve.

-Jack, conmigo no tienes que fingir, se que tienes algo dimelo, te aseguro que no se lo diré a nadie - Bella se acercó para verme directo a los ojos, es muy raro pero ella tiene como una habilidad para leer a las personas.

Retrocedí unos pasos hasta que choque con la pared y me sentía atrapado, sentía como Bella me miraba directo a los ojos

-Ahh! ya veo, en serio es él Jack?

-¿De qué hablas Bella? - mi cara se puso completamente roja pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte, una parte mía quería gritar y decir ¡Sí, claro que es él! pero otra parte hacía que las palabras se ahogaran en mi gargante

Sin pensarlo Bella me jalo para abrazarme con fuerza -Esta bien Jack, no tienes que fingir más, te entiendo se que puede ser muy duro aceptarlo pero tranquilo, se que no estás bien.

Al escuchar eso no pude contenerme más, deje salir todo lo que mi alma sentía, llore y saque mis pensamientos, mis penas, al pasar un rato me sentí más tranquilo y ligero era como si llorar hubiera sacado todos mis problemas.

-Perdón, no era mi intención mojar tu suéter Bella es solo que...

-No te preocupes ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, no te apures me siento mucho mejor

-¿cómo le dirás a Merida? hasta donde sé ella esta enamorada de Hiccup

-Lo se, es por eso que no voy a hacer nada, prefiero verla sonreír, además dudo que le gusten los chicos así que dejaré que Merida sea feliz.

-Hic me dijo por la mañana… - Un ruido nos hizo voltear a las escaleras del edificio, ahí vi a una chica pelirroja con un arco en la espalda y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Merida… - dije mientras veía a mi amiga caer de rodillas en el piso de la universidad.


	2. Capitulo 2: Comenzemos

-¿cómo le dirás a Merida? hasta donde sé ella esta enamorada de Hiccup

-Lo se, es por eso que no voy a hacer nada, prefiero verla sonreír, además dudo que le gusten los chicos así que dejaré que Merida sea feliz.

-Hic me dijo por la mañana… - Un ruido nos hizo voltear a las escaleras del edificio, ahí vi a una chica pelirroja con un arco en la espalda y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Merida… - dije mientras veía a mi amiga caer de rodillas en el piso de la universidad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No se que pensar, realmente me siento muy rara Jack se comporto muy extraño cuando se acercó Hiccup, literalmente lo ignoro todo el camino y a pesar de que era muy temprano para que estuviera de buen humor no suele ignorar asi a la gente.

La clase de Arco casi terminaba y aun siento que hay algo mal, había fallado casi todos los tiros y no pude concentrarme, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, mientras salía del campo vi a Jack y Tadashi iban entrando al edificio de la biblioteca y salí corriendo para poder alcanzarlos. Mientras subía estaba pensando en como molestar a Frosty pero al llegar escuche como alguien lloraba en el piso de arriba… ¡era Jack! iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras pero tambien no pude evitar la conversación que tenia con otro chico.

Lo vi abrazado a Tadashi, no era común ver a Jack llorar, de hecho casi siempre estaba sonriendo o haciendo algo divertido para hacernos reír, cuando me anime a subir escuche todo lo que sentía.

-Merida… - Fue lo único que pude decir mientras veía como la pelirroja caía de rodillas.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo has sentido eso? ¿Por qué dejarme ser feliz mientras tu te torturabas cada que te hablaba de él o estaba cerca de él?

No sabía que responder, estaba destrozada pero no era capaz de mentirle -Fue… fue aquel día que lo invitaste a salir con nosotros el segundo día del semestre:

-Recuerdas que fuimos a tomar algo solo los tres al centro comercial, ese día yo no quería ir pero te veías tan nerviosa que no pude negarme, no querías estar sola con él. . . cuando estábamos sentados te llamaron al celular y te tuviste por una emergencia con tu madre, me quede solo con él… para evitar que fuera incómodo comencé a platicar, no puede evitar notar como me miraba, como se sonrojaba cuando me acercaba, ver sus ojos verdes y no saber que hacer, desde ese momento supe que me estaba enamorando.

Merida ya estaba un poco más tranquila y escuchó todo lo que dije sentada en el piso.

-Bueno... pues se acabó Jack, no quiero que sigas haciendo esto por mi - ella sonrió de la manera más sincera y tierna que jamás haya visto -Quiero que tu hagas el intento, yo te prometo que no me molestare Frosty -

Era real lo que escuchaba, estaba a punto de llorar, nadie se había hecho un sacrificio tan grande por mi, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla -Es en serio Merida? Dime la verdad? -

-Claro que si Frosty, al final no creo que fuera hacer caso de todos modos xD - Después de eso salimos del edificio burlandonos de Tadashi que terminó saliendo con tres toneladas de libros que no podía ni cargar.

Mientras caminábamos hacia jardín me di cuenta de que Ana había hecho un bosque de muñecos de nieve, mientras Elsa corría atrás de ella por todos lados, Hiccup estaba sentado junto a un árbol con las manos en sus bolsillos y temblando por el frío.

Las clases transcurriendo de manera muy aburrida, la última clase que tenía era Química, por muy extraño que parezca soy muy bueno en esa materia por lo que el tiempo pasó un poco más rápido, al sonar la campana comencé a tomar mis libros para salir del salón

-Oye Jack…

-Dime Hic ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería... pedirte un favor

-Claro dime, si puedo lo haré

-Puedes acompañarme al centro comercial, tengo que comprar unas libretas y no me gustaría ir solo… y pues… ¿Puedes ir conmigo?

-No - Hiccup se puso completamente blanco al verme serio -Jajajaja claro que sí Hic, estoy jugando, vamos - El castaño solo comenzó a reírse mientras bajaba la mirada.

Mientras salíamos vimos a Ana que estaba intentando trepar un árbol pero se terminaba cayendo al llegar a la primer rama

-Y los demás Ana ¿dónde están?

-Se fueron desde hace rato, Merida dijo que tenía que llegar con su madre, Tadashi tenia que ir por Hiro y se fue tan rápido como sonó la campana y yo pues estoy esperando a Elsa que aun no sale clases.

-Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos mañana Ana

-Adiós Ana, cuidate - Hiccup comenzó a caminar mientras iba detrás de él

En cuanto llegamos al Centro comercial buscamos alguna tienda donde vendieran libretas y cosas para la escuela, a pesar de ser Miércoles había mucha gente en la plaza. En el tercer piso encontramos un lugar de materiales escolares al entrar me quede en el aparador de libros mientras Hiccup buscaba sus libretas.

Al pasar un rato fui a buscarlo, lo vi revisando unas libretas color verde oscuro que tenían un dragón plasmado en la portada me acerque por detrás hasta acercarme a su oído -¿Por qué no las compras el verde es tu color preferido no?

-JACK! casi me da un infarto - gritó mientras volteaba a verme completamente rojo - Pen… pensaba llevarlas de hecho pero aun no estoy seguro -

-Deberías llevarlas se vería muy bien contigo… digo no es que no te veas bien… o sea siempre te vez bien… Ignorame y solo llevatelas jajaja

Al llegar a la caja salí de la tienda para esperar a Hiccup note como el castaño pedía algo más a la cajera pero siendo honestos estaba muy nervioso para estarme fijando en eso. Para distraerme fui a una tienda de ropa que estaba al lado para matar el tiempo.

-¿Jack? ¿dónde te metiste?... Creo que se fue -

-HICCUP! espera no me dejes… ¿A donde vas tan rápido? no pensabas dejarme aquí cierto ?

-Jaja claro que no solo pense que estabas en el piso de abajo - extrañamente estaba muy rojo de sus mejillas

-Oye ¿No quieres ir por un helado?, escuche que aquí hay un lugar donde es muy bueno.

-Claro vamos … es solo que… pues veras… -

-¿Hum pasa algo Hic? - claro que pasa algo tonto fui demasiado directo, qué tal si lo estás asustando o piensa que era algún tipo de acosador, como se te ocurre hacer una propuesta tan directa -Sino quieres ir esta bien, si gustas podemos irnos ya.

-No, no espera, nada de eso es solo que pues me quede sin dinero y como estoy ahorrando para un celular nuevo pues… solo podría acompañarte

-Jajaja tranquilo, vamos yo invito, anda

-No Jack, no quiero abusar de ti, ya te hice venir hasta acá - el castaño estaba completamente rojo

-En serio no hay problema, si te hace sentir mejor, la próxima vez puedes invitar tú, mientras tanto vamos yo quiero probar esos helados y pienso ir con o sin ti, mejor vamos.

Como Hiccup había tratado de escapar varias veces lo llevaba de la mano hasta la entrada del lugar, al llegar a la heladería nos dimos cuenta de que vendían casi todo tipo de postres y bebidas, el castaño fue a sentarse cerca de la terraza mientras pedía dos helados grandes.

Al llegar a la mesa una mesera llevó los helados hasta la mesa -Espero te guste Hic -

Nos dispusimos a comer, platicamos sobre cosas sin sentido, sobre los proyectos escolares, algunas materias, profesores pesados, etc. Cuando terminamos note que esto parecia ser una cita, pero vamos solo somos dos amigos comiendo helado por la tarde, realmente esto no es una cita.

Mientras nos dejaban la cuenta la mesera nos obsequió un cupón: "Especial de parejas, en tu próxima visita regalale una bebida a esa persona especial", estaba completamente rojo e Hiccup solo estaba mirando sus piernas.

-Disculpa amiga... nos dejaste este cupón por error

-Tranquilos esta bien es el especial del mes para parejas si traes a tu novia o bueno a tu cita puedes regalarle una bebida, así que pueden regresar cuando quieran.

Los dos estábamos completamente rojos

-Hiccup…

-Hipo… dime Hipo Jack jaja (risa nerviosa xD)

-jaja Claro, disculpa creo que nos vierón que te tenía de la mano y pensaron otra cosa

-Descuida, además ya tenemos una bebida gratis no?

Comenzamos a reir mientras saliamos del sitio, mientras caminábamos recordé que tenía que comprar una funda nueva para mi celular, de tantas caídas mi protector ya estaba bastante maltratado

En cuanto llegamos a la tienda Hipo fijo su vista en los aparatos.

-¿Cual celular es el que piensas comprar Hic?

-Es aquel blanco de allá, se ve tiene una muy buena cámara, es más delgado y tiene… - mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos verdes y sus lindas pecas que tenía en las mejillas, ver como se lamía el labio cuando terminaba de hablar - … además no es tan costoso y cabe en cualquier lugar no lo crees?

-¿Qué?... Este… si claro tienes razón es una buena compra -realmente no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo, al final Hiccup solo se rió y desvío la mirada para seguir viendo los aparatos.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo amigo

-Si claro estoy buscando una funda para… ese celular blanco que tienes ahí -

-Para este modelo recién llegaron algunos modelos - sacó una bandeja llena de fundas de muchos colores pero había una que llamó mi atención, era una funda color verde que tenía a un pequeño dragón en la esquina,

-Me llevo esta, pero puedes envolverla para regalo por favor -

-Claro que sí - al terminar la compra Hiccup se me acercó mientras el vendedor me estaba entregando el regalo, en cuanto vio que se acercó el castaño de inmediato guarde la funda en la mochila.

Cuando salieron de la tienda eran cerca de las 8 de la noche.

-Ya se hizo bastante tarde deberíamos irnos no crees? - El castaño sacó de su mochila un chaleco color café ligeramente más grande que él, le quedaba algo más largo pero se veía completamente adorable.

-Si yo creo que es hora - no pude evitar sentir cierta tristeza al decir esto, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo con él y no quería que terminara.

Al salir tomamos el Bus directo a casa, mientras regresaban Hiccup le contó que vivía con su padre pero que casi nunca estaba, era dueño de una arena de Boxeo, era literalmente un vikingo pero era una buena persona, extrañamente no lo había notado pero Hic vivía a una calle de mi departamento.

Al bajar del Bus Hiccup sacó de su mochila un regalo color azul con detalles blancos

-Jack… quiero darte esto, muchas gracias por acompañarme y pasar el día conmigo, es muy raro pero pensaba que no te agradaba, es decir, tu eres un chico muy cool y pues no pensé que le hablarias a alguien como yo

-Wow! muchas gracias pero no era necesario Hic, de hecho gracias a ti por la invitación jaja tu eres un chico muy agradable, eres muy simpático y tienes una forma de ser que a cualquiera le caerías bien.

Cuando tomé el regalo nuestras manos tuvieron un ligero roce que hizo que el castaño se pusiera rojo como un tomate mientras yo solo intentaba disimular mis nervios volteando a ver la calle

-Bueno me tengo que ir, te parece si nos vamos juntos mañana? - preguntó el castaño

-Claro que si, nos vemos mañana aquí descansa.

En cuanto llegue al departamento no pude hacer otra cosa que tirarme en la cama y abrazar mi almohada, al levantarme vi sobre la mesa el regalo que me había dado me levanté hacia el y tomé la pequeña caja, al abrirlo quedé fascinado, era un bolígrafo en forma de cayado que tenía grabado mi nombre junto con una nota que decía "Gracias Frosty"

-Hipo… muchas gracias - fue todo lo que pude decir mientras esperaba que llegara el día de mañana.


	3. Capitulo 3: Una Tormenta

Por muy extraño que parezca abrí los ojos media hora antes de que sonara el despertador, habitualmente siempre tenía que pararme para posponer la alarma 5 minutos además algo aún más extraño aún es que abrí los ojos muy fácil y no sentía nada de sueño.

Mientras me levantaba se iban almacenando los recuerdos del día anterior en mi mente, en verdad había pasado toda la tarde junto a Hic y no solo eso tenia un obsequio de su parte, sin pensarlo una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, hoy sería un día increíble, pues llegaría conmigo a la universidad y sería un día muy largo, entre al baño y abrí la llave del agua para sentir el líquido corriendo por mi cuerpo.

La mañana pasaba sin problemas, durante un 1 año en la escuela nunca supe lo que era tener una mañana tranquila sin estar corriendo a causa del tiempo, afuera seguía nevando, debo admitir que me gusta mucho más el frío que el calor no tienes que estar sudando y puedes caminar sin sentirte ahogado por el calor.

Aproveche el tiempo que tenía y me dispuse a revisar mi Laptop, no soy un estudiante perfecto pero cuento con todos mis apuntes y tareas al día, casi siempre tenía dibujos en la parte de arriba de las hojas hechos por Merida.

Mientras revisaba mis notas sonó la alarma para salir de casa, tome mi sudadera color azul, mi mochila y salí a la calle, al abrir la puerta casi me da un infarto, tenía en la cara un gato color negro de muy mal humor.

-Frosty! Encontré este gatito en la calle, puedes creer que la gente los abandona a su suerte con este clima... ¿Cuidalo por unos días en lo que mi madre se acostumbra a la idea de tener un animal en casa? Anda di que SÍ - Merida puso una cara de cachorro regañado

-¡Merida con un carajo!... No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi muero del susto - estaba más blanco que de costumbre además de que estaba en el piso intentando que mi corazón no se me saliera del pecho

-Sabes que los animales no me gustan los animales y tu ya tienes un Zoológico en tu casa, no dijiste que tu madre casi te corre de casa por todas tus mascotas?, Olvidalo, llévatelo a otro sitio.

-Vamos Frost no seas malo, solo serán unos días además siempre quiere estar jugando, muerde todo, me recuerda mucho a ti de hecho, quedatelo además escuche que a Hic le gustan los gatos - la pelirroja puso una mirada de picardía

-Solo ponlo en la cocina y cierra con llave, no quiero que salga de ahí hasta que regrese Merida, y apurate que se nos hace, deja al maldito gato de una vez y vámonos quieres.

-¿Nos? jajajajaja, yo no tengo clases Frosty recuerda que los Viernes no tengo materias, asi que, vete si gustas, yo me quedo con el gato y te robare algo de comida chao!

Queria asesinarla pero ya no tenia tiempo que perder como para pelear con ella.

-Si no tienes clases quieres explicarme ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TRAJISTE AL GATO MI CASA? - comencé a gritar mientras se reía en mi cara.

-Jajajaja solo quería molestarte Jack no pensé que aceptaras, pero ya que aceptaste el gato…

Me limité a cerrar la puerta y salí corriendo a la parada del Bus -Esa loca adicta a los animales

Mientas caminaba a la parada lo vi sentado en la banca revisando su celular cubierto por bufanda y una chamarra, temblaba de frío pero se veía muy tierno todo cubierto

-Hola Hic, Buenos días ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Hola jack, no de hecho, llevo 10 minutos aquí jajaja

-Disculpa tuve unos problemas en casa pero vamos caminando vale - Algo lo había molestado pero no sabía que era, si se había enojado por llegar tarde iba a matar a Merida.

Todo el camino fue casi silencio Hiccup solo evadía mi mirada. No pude aguantar más el momento incomodo y me pare frente a él

-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? si fue porque llegue tarde fue culpa de Merida, al salir de la casa… - Hic bajo la mirada y puso sus manos en mi pecho.

-No Jack, no es necesario una explicación es solo que… pues… puedo decirte lo que sea sin que te enojes ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí - Sentí como mi rostro se iba sonrojando, mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

-Lo que pasa es que… pues… tienes el cierre abajo - Hic se puso completamente rojo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los árboles.

-¿Qué..? - Voltee a ver mi pantalón para ver mi cierre abajo, para empeorar las cosas el maldito zipper se atoro con la tela y no lograba subirlo.

Hiccup solo me veía de reojo como forcejeaba y reía en voz baja. Cuando por fin subió vi al castaño muerto de la risa intentando disimularlo.

-Vaya que eres cruel Haddock, mira que dejarme caminar así por tres cuadras es muy cruel de tu parte enano - le dije mientras lo empujaba en tono de broma.

-jajaja No sabia como decirtelo sin que pensarás que estaba viendo otra cosa - contestó mientras se seguía riendo.

Al llegar a la escuela vimos que se encontraba cerrada por culpa del clima.

-Es en serio? me hicieron levantarme temprano para que estuviera cerrada? - me estaba quejando y gritando cosas al aire mientras que Hic solo veía la escuela para notar que no había nadie dentro.

-Pues será mejor que regresemos no lo crees?

-Yo creo que si además esta comenzando a hacer más frío, conozco un lugar genial en el centro de la ciudad, podemos ir ahí si gustas y pasar el día - se sentía como la nevada estaba comenzando a tomar fuerza y podía ser peligroso estar en la calle con un clima tan extremo.

Nos dispusimos a esperar el Bus que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, saque de mi mochila una pequeña caja color rojo.

-Oye Hipo… Ten, lo compre el día de ayer y espero… que te guste - No podía verlo a los ojos, me moría de nervios solo de pensar en lo que me diría.

-Wow! muchas gracias, ¿puedo... abrirlo? - Cuando lo abrió no pude dejar de verlo, se veía tan lindo y emocionado rompiendo el papel de la caja

-Esta genial Jack! en serio es para mi? - el castaño estaba rojo pero no dejaba de sonreír.

-Si claro es tuyo, es una funda para tu próximo celular… si te gusta puedes utilizarla.

Hiccup bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se fue, por fuera la tormenta iba aumentando, después de un rato llegamos al centro de la ciudad, a pesar de que la nieve caía con más fuerza aún había personas en la calle.

-¿Por qué estás tan serio Hic?, sino te gusto la funda podemos ir a cambiarla, no tengo problema con eso

-Me gusto mucho, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a los regalos. En cuanto compre el celular será lo primero que le pondré te lo prometo - Sin pensarlo Hic me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó, estaba impresionado no pensé que fuera a hacerlo, poco a poco fui poniendo mis brazos alrededor de él.

En ese momento Hiccup se dio cuenta de que el abrazo ya había durado bastante por lo que se alejó a ver la nieve caer.

-Vaya que esta haciendo frio, sigamos caminando ya no estamos muy lejos - El castaño señaló una calle donde se encontraba el lugar

Yo por mi parte estaba muy nervioso me tropezaba cada 2 minutos y mi "emoción" se sentía en la parte baja de mi pantalón. Llegamos a una bar llamado "La orilla del Dragón" es un lugar muy amplio donde la temática era de videojuegos y máquinas de Arcade viejas, al entrar al lugar Hic estaba buscando con la mirada hasta que saludo a alguien en las mesas de la esquina.

-Hiccup! ¿Qué haces aquí? - una chica rubia muy sexy con los ojos azules se le acercó para abrazarlo.

-Hola Astrid, vine con amigo de la universidad como están los demás "Jinetes" jajaja

-Muy bien ven siéntate con nosotros y ¿dónde está tu amigo? - La rubia buscaba a los lados pero no veía a nadie.

-¿Qué? Jack! ven acércate no te quedes parado en la puerta.

Realmente no me moví de la puerta porque sentía algo en mi pecho, no se muy bien qué era pero sentí algo parecido al enojo al ver a esa Chica abrazando a Hiccup

Me jalo hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y me senté en una de las esquinas de la mesa mientras veía los juegos que había mientras que Hic se sentaba a mi lado. Tome la pequeña carta que había en la mesa mientras ellos platicaban, vendían prácticamente de todo, saque mi celular para ver la hora, eran las 12:30, vaya que habíamos tardado en llegar al lugar.

¿Quieres algo de tomar Jack? - el castaño estaba viéndome, muy cerca por cierto por lo que me puse completamente rojo.

-A... aún no se, creo que una cerveza me caeria bien

El castaño alzó la vista para contestarle al mesero -Que sean dos cervezas por favor - en cuanto confirmó la orden el mesero se fue pero me parecía muy familiar el chico.

Mientras platicabamos de cómo se habían conocido me di cuenta que Astrid no dejaba de ver a Hiccup lo cual me ponía muy de malas, opte por hacer algo más agresivo para alejar a esa chica.

Me levanté de mi asiento, voltearon a verme, sin pensarlo me subí encima de Hic y comencé a besarlo mientras metía mis manos dentro de su camisa, nos besabamos muy rápido apenas podíamos respirar, Astrid se levantó de la mesa y se fue, salió del lugar mientras Hic me besaba el cuello…

-Jack?, estas bien? Hey reacciona! - Hiccup estaba viéndome mientras yo salía de mis pensamientos y el mesero me daba la cerveza por tercera vez.

-¡¿Qué?! … me separe de un golpe y caí en el piso del lugar.

-Jack! cuidado estas bien? no te lastimaste, qué pasó? - El castaño estaba realmente preocupado mientras que sus amigos reían a mis espaldas.

-Si, estoy bien es solo que me quede pensando jajajaja - Comencé a reírme hasta que me levanté y me volví a sentar junto a él, Astrid por otro lado estaba hablándole para llamar su atención pero él solo me veía a mi.

Pasó la tarde y todo se volvió más agradable estuve platicando con un chico que se llama Patapez y unos gemelos no son muy listos, Brutacio y Brutilda al parecer también tienen dividido el cerebro.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde afuera había dejado de nevar y el bar estaba comenzando a llenarse, iba a haber una banda de música electrónica (la cual es mi favorita) el grupo se llama "Los Guardianes"

.

Llevaba cerca de 4 cerveza y me sentía muy cómodo, el mesero volteaba a verme muy seguido pero no importaba mucho, Hic se sentaba muy cerca de mí y jugando tomaba mi mano.

-Muchas por venir Jack, espero no te hayas aburrido de mis amigos jaja - me dijo mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

-No te apures hay que salir juntos no crees? Jajajaja... - Cuando termine de hablar pensé mis palabras y no podía creer lo que había dicho, lo acababa de invitar a salir conmigo? es en serio Frost?! no pudiste decir algo mejor. Muchas ideas se hacen bolas en mi cabeza.

Hiccup estaba sorprendido y muy serio pero de un momento a otro se lanzó contra mí, cerré los ojos podía sentir el golpe en mi cara, y con qué excusa me defendería pero solo sentía los brazos de Hic en mi cuello, abrí los ojos para sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi oído.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirias, claro que quiero salir contigo - estaba muy cerca de mí pero sus palabras hicieron que sentará bien y lo abrazará, podía ver a Astrid muriendo de celos al ver como era mio nada mas.

Cuando lo iba a besar las luces se apagaron, se escucharon gritos y unas risas, al regresar la luz había una banda en el escenario.

-Somos Los Guardianes, y esta noche venimos a volar su mente - Todos comenzaron a gritar y a bailar mientras que sonaba "The Hum" de Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike _(Pon la canción para que sea más dramático xD)_

Mientras la música sonaba y le gente se movía me acerce a los labios de Hic poco a poco nos fuimos juntando al ritmo de la canción hasta que por fin estuvimos juntos, era mío realmente, nuestros labios se juntaban, sentía su aliento en mi boca, al abrir un poco los ojos lo veía frente a mi con su cabello café sobre sus rostros, al separarnos abrió los ojos y vi el hermoso color verde de su pupila

Me tomo de la mano, se levantó de la mesa y me jalo a la pista para bailar, formalmente estábamos saliendo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Una cita?

POV Hiccup:

Salimos cerca de las 11 de la noche de "La Orilla" era algo tarde, nunca pensé que Jack me pudiera tomar de la mano, sin embargo, salimos y me tenía de la mano e íbamos caminando a la parada del Bus, sabía que por la hora mi padre debería estar casi histérico dado que no había llegado a casa. Tomamos un taxi para llegar a mi casa.

-Bueno Hipo, que descanses…

-Gracias Frosty

-Oye… mañana estaré en casa todo el día por si gustas ir a ver una película o algo asi - Jack estaba completamente nervioso, se rascaba la nuca mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Cl… claro Jack a las 2 te parece?

-Si esta perfecto

Cerré la puerta de mi casa y entre con mucho cuidado para no despertar a mi padre mientras subía las escaleras escuche una respiración detrás de mí.

-Hiccup Haddock!

-Ay dioses, Papá! Hola, que tarde es cierto, deberíamos ir a dormir, muero de sueño, charlamos mañana vale…

-Quieres explicarme quien es ese muchacho de pelo teñido que te vino a dejar ¬¬

-Nos viste?... digo es un amigo nada mas y no se tiñe el cabello 7.7

-Vete a dormir antes de que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar ya estaba en mi cuarto me quite la chamarra y la bufanda, tenía el olor de su perfume, me recoste en la cama cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de jack:

"Ya estoy en casa Pecoso jaja, descansa" - Jack Overland

"Descansa Jack, gracias por el día de hoy" - Haddock

Mis ojos se estaban cerrando y el último recuerdo que tuve fue el beso de Jack hasta que todo se volvió oscuro para quedarme dormido.

POV Jack:

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando desperte con dolor de cabeza a causa de las cervezas de la noche anterior, me levanté de mi cama para darme una ducha, hoy vendría Hic al departamento y debía al menos dar un poco de orden a las cosas. Conecte mi celular al componente para escuchar "Wating for U" de Demi Lovato, mientras ordenaba la sala y daba un concierto a mi sillón, no escuche que llamaban a la puerta hasta que me llamaron a mi celuar

-¿Qué hay Merida, cómo estas?

-Deja de bailar y ven a abrirme quieres Blanquito ¬¬

Corri a la puerta para abrirle, Merida se estaba congelando por el frio que estaba haciendo.

-Llevo media hora aqui afuera Overland, ¡Media maldita hora!

-Jaja lo lamento, estaba limpiando y no escuche la puerta

-Limpiando? Tú?, viene tu abuelo o a que?...

-Lo que pasa es que… pues… Hic va a venir en un rato…

-VA A VENIR A TU CASA?! y cuándo pensabas decirme blanco ingrato ¬¬

-Pues la verdad el lunes dado que ya van a dar las 2 y ya casi llega jajaja - estaba completamente nervioso, pensé que se enojaria pero en realidad esta contenta no sabía como agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mi.

-Olvídalo Jack! sube, cambiate y llévalo a mi trabajo, tendré algo esperando para ustedes, será su primera cita!* w *... y no quiero que lo arruines

-Pero…

-Sin peros Overland, haz lo que digo - saco su celular y comenzó a llamar a alguien mientras subía a cambiarme.

No sabía que ponerme, ya que iba a salir de la casa me puse mis jeans azules, playera blanca, gorra negra y mi chamarra favorita color azul, mientras bajaba escuchaba la voz de Merida muy emocionada

-Ok Punzie ten todo listo yo solo me aseguro que Jack tenga todo listo y corro para alla.

-Bueno estoy listo.

-Te vez bien Frosty, bueno te espero a las 3 en la pista eh no llegues tarde como es tu costumbre.

-Pero…

-A las 3 Jackson Overland Frost! entendiste?

-Si mamá ¬¬

Merida me abrazo muy fuerte y salió corriendo de la casa -Qué estará tramando esta loca? -

Aun faltaban 20 min para que Hic llegará, será mejor que prepare algo de comer por si tiene hambre pensé.

Al entrar a la cocina vi al gato que había dejado el día anterior, había olvidado alimentarlo pero eso no detuvo al felino pues ya se había comido media bolsa de pan blanco que tenía en la mesa, saqué mi celular, despues de todo no se que coman los gatos y no tengo pescado como para dárselo.

Mientras leía que podía comer saque una lata de atún, la abrí y la serví en un plato ondo

-La verdad no se si te guste pero adelante comé, mañana compraré comida y arena para ti.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en grandes pláticas con el felino hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa

-Carajo! no he preparado nada, bueno gato quédate aquí, no salga y no hagas ruido OK, solo espera aquí - el gato solo se quede sentado viéndolo mientras yo corría de un lado a otro, salí corriendo de la cocina par abrir la puerta.

POV Hiccup!

Eran las 7 de la mañana y yo ya no podía dormir, estaba emocionado y nervioso, hoy estaría con Jack otra vez, sin embargo, tenía que evitar a mi padre para que no sospechara nada.

-Hiccup, baja a desayunar

-Ya voy papá! - de mala gana me levante y baje y vi unas maletas en la puerta - Vas a viajar de nuevo?

-Si hijo, estaré de regreso la siguiente semana, compórtate por favor, te deje dinero en el librero además ten, ya comprate tu otro celular, estoy harto de no me contestes las llamadas-

Casi brinco de la alegría cuando por fin que ya tenía lo suficiente para comprar mi celular, me fui a sentar a la mesa muy contento mientras mi padre leía el periódico.

-Y… ya me vas a decir quién era ese de pelo teñido que te trajo anoche? ¬¬

-Es solo un amigo de la universidad y no se tiñe el cabello, es natural

-Lo defiendes mucho para ser un amigo no crees?

Sentía mis mejillas arder y baje la mirada - E...es solo … que… - justo en ese momento escuchamos el sonido del taxi llegando a la casa para llevar a mi padre al aeropuerto.

-Bueno me voy hijo, portate bien y saludame a tu amigo- salió de la casa riendo mientras me dejaba sentado con ganas de azotar mi cabeza en la mesa - Ay Dioses, ahora que hago?

Al terminar subí a mi cuarto para ordenar un poco, solo debía tender mi cama y doblar la ropa de anoche era cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando salí al centro comercial a comprar el celular. En cuanto llegue vi la heladería donde estuve con Jack hace unos días, llegué a la tienda donde compre el aparato en cuanto salí de la tienda saque de mi bolsillo la funda que me había regalado, le quedaba genial y sobre todo él me la había dado.

Comencé a caminar a la parada del bus para llegar a casa de Jack, ya era cerca de la hora y no quería llegar tarde. Baje del Bus y llegué a su departamento.

POV Jack:

-Hola Jack!.. ¿estas bien?

-Si… - le conteste mientras jadeaba - Pasa, quieres algo de tomar?


End file.
